Tu sonrisa
by Rosemary Jim
Summary: Jean siempre se arrepentiría de haber callado tantas cosas.


Básicamente esto se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, alguien me dijo "¡escríbeme un Jeanmarco!" y todo resultó así, já. Así que, lo publico para compartirlo y por simple gusto, espero sea de su agrado (:

(Ah sí, nada me pertenece, blah blah, no hago esto para recibir nada, blah blah; obvio esto no me pertenece, ni siquiera puedo dibujar una línea recta con ayuda de una regla(?)

* * *

Jean se sentó en su cama y suspiró pesadamente. Después de terminado su entrenamiento había tomado una ducha y la decisión de hacer una merecida siesta, tanto ejercicio ponía a prueba sus músculos y su capacidad de volver a moverse; se recostó en la cama y cubrió sus ojos con el fin de poder descansar.

—Jean. —y esa era la voz de Marco sin duda alguna, el chico tenía una peculiar forma de pronunciar su nombre, le fascinaba. Gruñó en respuesta dando a entender que quería descansar.

—Jean, sé que estás despierto, —el aludido rodó un poco para darle la espalda a Marco— Jean, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo en el bosque, hay un excelente clima el día de hoy, aunque claro, si no quieres, puedo invitar a Eren y podríam-

El castaño se levantó de golpe y miró a su compañero con una expresión de sorpresa, levantando la ceja para darle más dramatismo a su comportamiento.

—¿Perdón? —cuestionó Jean.

—Nada, sabía que aceptarías. —Marco colocó sus manos en las mejillas del castaño y se acercó lentamente para darle un tierno beso, Jean sabía que había algo mal entre ellos dos, pero ciertamente no le importaba demasiado; subió sus manos para entrelazarlas en el cuello de Marco y profundizar el beso. Estaban en una posición muy incómoda así que Jean deslizó lentamente una de sus manos por la curva de la espalda de su amigo y lo atrajo hacia sí, provocando -intencionalmente- que cayese sobre sí y terminasen recostados en la cama.

—Jean... —dijo el chico de la adorable sonrisa, tratando de recuperar el aliento— Jean, alguien podría vernos y nos iría muy... aah... mal.

Mientras ignoraba los comentarios preocupados de Marco, Jean se encargaba de proporcionarle pequeños besos en el hueco de su cuello, y reía cada vez que el moreno trataba de detenerlo.

—Está bien, está bien, —susurró Jean separándose de Marco para verlo fijamente a los ojos, esos bonitos ojos que tenía— vamos, de repente me ha dado mucha hambre. —y le sonrió.

Jean disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su "amigo", había empezado a sentir algo por él cada vez que le sonreía, debía admitir que Marco tenía una hermosa sonrisa y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, le volvía loco; la forma en que sus ojos se cerraban ligeramente, haciendo que sus mejillas se pronunciasen más, llenas de esas pecas tan extrañas pero encantadoras que tenía, simplemente lo maravillaban.

**.x.**

En el bosque, habían compartido más que simples conversaciones juntos, habían roto las barreras que se generaban entre ambos y se empezaron a mirarse con diferentes ojos, con la mirada llena de alegría y amor.

Pero ahora, miraba el bosque y todos sus recuerdos se volvían a mezclar, trayendo a la superficie todas esas memorias de los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Jean sonreía para sí al recordar todas las veces que había descubierto a Marco observándolo, la primera vez que se atrevió a darle un beso, cuando Marco distraído se tropezó con un árbol y Jean más que preocupado se encargó de curarlo. Podía rememorar todos esos momentos, volver a experimentar las sensaciones pasadas; pero había algo que recordaba mejor que nada, la sonrisa de Marco.

Jean se acostó en el suelo lleno de yerba y miró hacia el cielo, extrañaba a su amigo.

Llevó su dedo índice hacía sus labios, recordando todas las emociones vividas y sonrió. Sonrió porque la sonrisa de Marco había invadido su memoria, de nuevo. Sonrió porque sólo él había compartido todos sus secretos, sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones con ese chico.

Pero también lloró, lloró como siempre lo hacía, cada vez que se acordaba de él, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas, como si pudiesen llevarse todo su dolor.

—Marco, tienes una sonrisa hermosa, —suspiró hacia el infinito— quisiera poder verla una vez más.

* * *

Ya sé, kill me pls.

**-Roji**


End file.
